


Sin esperanza

by RainbowRandom



Series: Estado retorcido [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, Character Death, M/M, Psychopath, Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Voyeurism
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: Jake se encuentra perdido en una bruma de sonidos extraños y miedo, hasta que puede escuchar algo más, pero ¿Es seguro?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! En verdad creo que debía hacerle una continuación a mi primer fic sobre Dwight y Evan, así que aquí esta. Espero les guste :D

No parece haber una salida, las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, Jake no sabe cómo terminó allí ni como logrará salir, se cerca el ruido de los generadores siendo activados, un hombre de gafas termina de ayudar a una chica a terminarlo "Gracias a Dios" Dice Park con una enorme sonrisa de alivió, ambos desconocidos también parecen calmados y se levantan "Vamos, no hay tiempo" Dice la mujer corriendo hacia una casa, no duda en seguirlos.

"¿Y que se supone que hacemos aquí?" Pregunta con intriga al ver que los otros están centrados en su labor "No lo sabemos, despertamos aquí pero hay un mecanismo que al parecer se abre al reparar estos generadores" Responde el otro hombre, poniendo su linterna en el suelo para dedicarse al generador "Pero algo nos sigue, una especie de hombre con una máscara aterradora y un arma, pone trampas le he visto antes" Explica la chica con preocupación, Jake asiente y se dedica a ayudarlos, pero se detiene al sentir un extraño tamborileo en sus oídos y fuertes pisadas en el suelo de madera "Creo que viene alguien" Susurra alejándose, dos grandes escaleras y una ventana, la muchacha salta y el hombre corre por la escalera hacia una puerta al fondo.

Apenas tiene tiempo para reaccionar al ver al asesino entrar por la puerta, sus manos cubiertas de sangre y la tabla cubierta de tubos filosos son suficiente para hacer a todos sus sentidos exaltarse y correr, atina hacia las escaleras y sale por la puerta, más escaleras para bajar le reciben, está escapando cuando el dolor de cientos de clavos filosos y oxidados enterrándose en su espalda le da un impulso lo suficientemente fuerte para irse con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

#

"Maldición" Murmura escondido en la hierba, la sangre que brota de su herida abierta deja un camino visible hasta él, así que no puede dejar de moverse y cojea hasta un generador, se asusta al ver una sombra pasar cerca "Oye, estas herido" Dice el desconocido con un botiquín en la mano, parece pensarlo pero luego empieza a ayudarlo, la venda ajustada detiene su hemorragia y algo del dolor parece cesar, ahora se concentran en reparar su salida pero son detenidos por un grito femenino, no dicen nada y continúan. Un sonido particularmente fuerte y una extraña luz viniendo de ambos extremos opuestos.

Corren hacia la salida más cercana "Por fin termina ese infierno" Jake dice y por primera vez siente alegría desde su llegada.

Dwight está parado en medio de la puerta, Jack le mira extrañado porque a pesar del peligro hay una gran sonrisa en su rostro "¡Rápido, abre la puerta!" Hay desesperación en cada una de sus palabras "Eres una buena persona, es una pena" el extraño se da la vuelta y ríe, el latido de su corazón se agita al sentir al asesino en su espalda "¿T-tu?" Su mirada se centra en el hombre de gafas y el dolor en su cabeza acompaña al ruido blanco.

"Bien hecho, Evan ¿Quieres premio?" Dice Dwight risueño al ver a su víctima en el suelo, hay una gran herida en su cabeza pero a causa de su lento respirar continua con vida, ambos se alejan hacia el sótano y el monstruo emite un pequeño sonido de afirmación.

#

"Largo día de trabajo" Puede escuchar entre la bruma oscura y es traído a la realidad por el dolor punzante en su hombro, el gancho se abre paso entre su carne y una gran cantidad de sangre sale de su herida, siente como empieza a debilitarse, Dwight mira a la víctima con indiferencia y sujeta el brazo ensangrentado de su acompañante, que no duda en tirar de su overol para revelar su pecho esculpido, el hombre no piensa para acercarse y reír complacido al notar lo grande que es el bulto que se forma bajo la tela, sin pensarlo mucho empieza a desnudarse y se muestra en todo su esplendor al asesino.

Las grandes manos cubiertas de sangre se acercan para tocar y ensuciar el pecho blanco del otro, tocando la excitación palpitante y causando un gemido, aunque su atención se dirige rápidamente a otro sitio y el hombre se da la vuelta, apoyándose en la pared mohosa. Dos grandes dedos se adentran en sus entrañas, la sangre fresca hace de lubricante y los quejidos sin fuerza, agotados y moribundos del invitado solo hacen más deliciosa la experiencia "Evan, fuerte" Son las palabras necesarias para distraerle y obligarle a ponerse en acción, como siempre es doloroso y placentero, la primera embestida es rápida y sin contemplaciones, algo dentro vibra en el placer.

Jake observa con horror el espectáculo frente a sus ojos, las náuseas fluyen pero la falta de fuerza le impide hacer ningún movimiento, hasta que una especie de enormes patas arácnidas oscuras se forman a su alrededor y apenas tiene voluntad para detenerlas, el otro hombre parece darse cuenta de su estado y volteando su rostro le regala una enorme sonrisa de lado, el brillo desquiciado en sus ojos y los gemidos que salen de su boca, prueban que disfruta de manera retorcida su sufrimiento. El sonido húmedo de piel contra piel y los quejidos que salen de su boca, están acelerando, los movimientos de Evan se descontrolan y una mano le obliga a callar, una sonrisa se forma en su rostro al lamerla y probar la sangre fresca.

Un gran grito sale de su boca cuando siente la primera ráfaga de semen llenando su interior, muerde con tanta fuerza que puede saborear la sangre del asesino y entonces es cuando viene, un gemido y suspiro de alivio con su semen manchando la piedra sucia, el trampero lo sujeta contra la pared cuando su cuerpo se relaja. Park mira hacia el cielo y ruega en un bajo jadeo, la conciencia se está desvaneciendo, en un último suspiro deja de luchar y el mecanismo filoso atraviesa la carne, ese es el momento en el que agradece a la falta de sangre que no pueda sentir su cuerpo.

Dwight jamás espero ser verdaderamente feliz antes de desmayarse a centímetros de la trampilla, pero ahora... Se siente más vivo que nunca. Y sonríe hacia Evan.


End file.
